Unstoppable
by Masseffect-TxS
Summary: Sequel to Rise Of The Unstoppable: It's been four months since the events the Diablo Invasion and everything has changed for Ron, with a new School, new friends and old enemies uniting together, its up to Ron's New Team to save the world.
1. Chapter I: New Game Part I

Kim Possible: UnStoppable

**Sequel to Rise Of The Unstoppable: It's been four months since the events the Diablo Invasion and everything has changed for Ron, with a new School, new friends and old enemies uniting together, its up to Ron's New Team to save the world.**

* * *

Chapter I: The New Game Part I

* * *

In the town of Middleton in the state of Colorado, at a certain high school music and lights shone and flowed as couple after couple danced the night away, two individuals were in a lovers embrace as they glided across the dance floor. The first figure was a girl with long orange red hair, with emerald eyes and wore a beautiful crystal blue dress that twirled and swayed with every movement.

Her name was Kimberly Ann Possible and she was the happiest girl in the world as she danced along side her date, she smiled as her lover held her in his strong arms and twirled her in the air, she then brought herself up to face her date as she stared into the brown eyes of her true love…Ron Stoppable, he smiled to her as they danced, he was wearing a black suit with a red tie and a white collared shirt. He then dipped her as they continued to dance at the junior prom.

Their movements and their sways spoke volumes of love and devotion as the crowd looked on in awe and jealousy, especially from four other female individuals. Ron then brought her back up as they stared into each other's and eyes and leaned in close for a life-changing kiss…

SHRUK!

Right before a blade stabbed right through his heart as blood erupted in a geyser of red. The blood splashed on her face as his white shirt and tux was replaced with a burnt, damaged and blood soaked battle uniform with the blood pooling around his broken and bruised form.

Kim screamed in shock as the boy only looked back with dead eyes as he slumped to his knees, behind him stood a deformed and burnt monster as it wrenched the blade form his corpse. The monster revealed his face as the deformed and demonic version of Eric as he grinned nastily at her, she backed away in fear as the monster drew closer to her.

The world around her twisting and changing to something from a nightmare, the faces of all the students turned into jeers and mocks as they repeated over and over and over…

"Failure! Murderer! Traitor! Backstabber! Whore! Unworthy! FAILURE! MURDERER! BACKSTABBER! WHORE! UNWORTHY! TRAITOR!" in fear she tried to scream for help, but found that no sound could escape her lips, she could only watch as the monster brought back the blade and sliced her in two.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kim screamed as she shot up straight from her bed as she clutched the sheets desperately as she scanned the room as if the monster had somehow made it back into reality, but all she found was an empty room. Powerful sobs escaped her form as she clutched her blankets close to her body, her from shaking and quivering in fear of the horrible dream.

A terrifying thought accord as she quickly grabbed the phone on the side of her bed and quickly dialed an all too familiar number, the tone rung for a few seconds as she waited desperately for a response.

"Hello..." a slurred voice replied on the other end as Kim let a sigh of relief.

"Ron…oh thank god…your still here" she said as Ron listened silently on the other end.

"Yeah I'm still here why? Another nightmare?" he asked as the girl could only nod as she clutched her blanket tighter to her body. Ever since junior prom Kim had nightmares on multiple occasions, sometimes they varied from frightening 'what if' to intense and vivid memory like dreams…And all of it revolved around her first boyfriend who tried to kill her.

"…In my dreams…Eric is back…and he…and he…" she tried to say the words but failed when her voice started to crack.

"I know Kim, I know…I still get them too" Ron said as he understood her situation, he didn't get off without a scratch either, he was scarred both mentally and physically.

"…Ron…I was so scared" she said as tears ran down her face, Ron could only listen as she cried her heart out, while he and her had a strained relationship since the junior prom, he still cared for her enough to listen to her problems and care for her. And to hear her broken and afraid made him angry, with Eric and Drakken for breaking her spirit and diminishing her soul, Ron sighed as he leaned against the wall of the attic that served as his temporary room.

"Its ok Kim Eric is gone and he is never coming back…I promise" Ron said as he remembered watching the deranged drone be blown into a million atoms in space. The line was silent as Ron cautiously looked at the phone thinking that she had hung up until.

"Ron?" she asked as the boy brought his attention back to the phone.

"…Yeah Kim" he said as the line was silent on the other end.

"Do you think…we could have been happy…together?" she asked as she waited for a reply. The line was silent until he spoke again.

"…I…I don't know Kim…maybe…" was all he said as she hung up the phone the audible click and tone resonating from the device.

Hearing the click on the other line he sighed as he hung up the phone and lay back down in the bed as he stared at the ceiling of the attic. He brought a hand up and placed it on his chest, he could still feel the scar that were now singed into his flesh. It was a constant reminder to him of the consequences that he and Kim would face on their missions, of the dangers that could very well be the last of them.

But it was also a reminder that he would do anything to protect the ones he loves. And as he drifted off into sleep he began to wonder, what it would have been like if Kim had listened to him and had gone to Buenos Nacho with him…

God only knows…

* * *

**Secret Laboratory, USA...**

* * *

Deep within a secret laboratory located underground in the United States of America, lay a top secret laboratory that was still and silent till the roof suddenly exploded as bits of the stone like wall showered the empty lab like rain. Emerging from smoke hovering above the ground was as a man wearing a dark red Uniform and a black helmet that revealed parts of his face and yellow like skin.

"No Laboratory is safe from me! Professor Dementor!" the man proclaimed as he surveyed the room, suddenly a figure began to emerge from the smoke.

"And no where you can hide from…" a voice spoke out, emerging from the smoke was.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" Dementor yelled as he stared at his foe, he immediately noticed that her usual outfit had changed.

Kim was dressed in a black and blue Global justice cat suit uniform, the majority of the suit was black with blue highlights on the shoulders, elbows and knees with blue lines running along the seams of the uniform, a closer inspection would revel small hexagons along the surface of the suit.

She had a utility belt around her waist, with two holster on her hips with two pistol like weapons painted yellow and black, on her back was a medium sized slim backpack attached to the cat suit, two slimmer gauntlets rested on her forearms painted black similar to Ron's with black and blue fingerless gloves, her hair was tied into a ponytail on her head and an image of Global Justice's logo was stitched on her left arm.

"So you might as well just give up," another voice said as a second figure emerged from the smoke revealing Ron Stoppable.

He was dressed in the uniform he had worn during the Diablo invasion but modified thanks to Wade and Global justice engineers, now the grey area's of the shirt was now dark blue with his harness and belt redesigned to be stronger then the previous model, on his legs were two holster both with the same type of pistol as Kim's.

On his back was his collapsible pole that was redesigned to hold a few surprises, he no longer had his sword on display but still possessed the lotus blade hidden securely around his neck, he had his face mask pulled over his mouth hiding his features.

"...Um…who is the other guy?" Dementor as he pointed to Ron, "Did you trade up sidekicks or something?" he asked as a tick mark formed on Ron's head, he growled slightly at the man.

"Dude its me Ron…Ron Stoppable…we fought like a dozen or so times…" he received a blank look from the man.

"You have called me a bumbling boob for the past 3 years!", the man looked around as if he was trying to recognize him with no such luck.

"I broke into your lab to find Kim's overdue library book!" he said as he got another stare back from the man and a confused one from Kim.

"What?" Kim asked "...Long story" he said as he quickly deterred to situation for another day.

"Nope…not ringing any bells" he said as he turned his attention back to the duo, "I am impressed, how did you know I would be here Fräulein?" he asked, Kim just had a rather amused look on her face as she brought out a sheet of paper.

"Your to-do list helped," she said as she showed the paper to Dementor, Dementor looked at the paper for two seconds before he slapped himself on the forehead.

"Argh…I dropped it when I stole the sonic drill Ja?" he asked as the girl nodded.

"Mhm and I got to tell you it really made it that much easier to find you" she said as the list was snatched out of her hands as Ron read from the list.

"Steal super sonic drill, break into top secret laboratory, call mother, take over the world," he said as he indicated to the list with each finger, once again Dementor slapped himself on the forehead.

"Argh I knew I was forgetting something! Mama doesn't like it when I forget to call her…any who…GET THEM!" Dementor yelled as the hatch on his platform opened up as several large men jumped out of the hole.

Leaping into action Ron and Kim fired their grapple hooks from their gauntlets as they zipped up to the platform; in mid air Kim pulled out her two pistols and shot at the men. But instead of bullets fired from the gun, small blue like marbles shot out of the barrel as they exploded onto the men leaving a small blue stain before they were shocked with electricity.

Ron pulled out his Bo-staff as he quickly deployed the pole, the two ends of the pole erupted with electricity as he smacked a henchmen across the face, two tried to attack Ron from either side of him, but he jumped into the air and preformed a spinning kick to their faces.

Kim dodged a charging man as he tried to grapple her, but was left with a shock ball on his back as he passed out from the shock of electricity left by the round, Kim then sheathed her guns as she pulled from her pack two baton like weapons that sparked with electricity, she tripped one man over before slamming the baton into his gut and rendered him unconscious.

One was despite enough to try grabbing her from behind before he was shot back by a flying kick from Ron as he landed next to Kim. With all the men down they turned their attention to the last Henchmen as he shook his head in fear. Kim and Ron grinned as they charged before delivering a double flying kick straight into his face and sent him spiralling to Dementor's feet.

Dementor looked around at his unconscious men as he realized that his henchmen were all incapacitated in less then a minute, instantly he brought his hands into a time out signal.

"Whoa, whoa, time out…" Dementor said as they both relaxed their stances to the yellow skinned man.

"What was that? Since when could you do stuff like that!" he said as he pointed to the duos new gear and uniforms. Kim grinned as she placed her hands on her hips and said.

"Just the perks you get when you are apart of Global Justice," she said as the mans eyes widened in fear.

"WHAT!" he yelled as Ron nodded his head in conformation.

"Yep! Official members of the GJ for the past month, this is actually our first sanctioned mission, aren't you lucky!" Ron said with a mocking grin.

"Impressive, impressive I must admit, but I still have a few tricks up MY SLEEVE!" he screamed as he produced a ray gun from behind his back and shot at the pair. Ron instantly got in between Kim and the blast as brought his right arm out as it glowed blue, he grabbed the energy blast and redirected it straight back to the villain as the gun was knocked right out of his hands.

"ARGH AND A HAND! YOU GET A HAND THING TOO!" he screamed as he looked at Ron's glowing blue arm, Ron looked down to see he had called upon the Mystical Monkey Power, he chuckled slightly as he brought up his glowing blue hand.

"Yeah well…this one is actually kind of new, I have super powers now hehe…go figure" he said as the villain looked at the duo in disbelief.

"Oh for peters sake…" he then turned to his unconscious men, "Perhaps next time someone would like to inform me about my Teenage foe, who is now WORKING! FOR GLOBAL JUSTICE!" He yelled as he then pointed to Ron.

"AND HER PARTNER THAT HAS SUPER POWERS! IT MAKES ME LOOK LIKE EIN KOMPLETTER IDIOT!" he yelled as he acted like a five year old having a tantrum. Kim and Ron just stared at him and slightly laughed at the man before they regained a serious look on their faces, Kim aimed her stun guns and Ron pointed his staff at the man.

"So like I was saying…give it up Professor Dementor you are under arrest!" Kim said effectively stopping the man's tantrum, he then turned back to the pair as he grinned back.

"I think not Mein Freund!" he said as he slammed his hand on to the sonic drills controls, the machine then began to spark as the whole platform began to shake, Dementor took the chance to activate his escape pod as the shuttle covered his body in a rocket like shape. Thinking fast Ron threw a small chip that barely made contact in time as the rocket began to shoot up into the sky, the sonic drill continued to spark and shake as the duo had only one thought…

'_Its going to blow!'_ they thought simultaneously as they jumped off the platform and rolled behind cover waiting for the inevitable explosion…until it suddenly died and released wisps of grey smoke from around its body. They then realised that the machine was just a decoy which had allowed Dementor to get away, Kim sighed when her gauntlet started beeping as she brought a hand up to the gauntlet as a screen appeared, the image soon showed Director Betty as she glanced at the two.

"Agent Possible, Agent Stoppable, what is the status on Dementor?" she asked as Kim then saluted as she gave her report.

"We were able to track down Dementor to the Sector 7-G laboratory in California, we engaged him in combat but he managed to escape by making us believe that the sonic drill he stole was going to explode…I'm sorry Director but he got away" Kim said as the woman only sighed as she nodded her head, it was then that Ron spoke up.

"It wasn't a total loss we was able to get a tracker on his escape pod before he escaped, Wade can track his position once he gets a lock on" Ron said as Kim and Betty instantly smiled at that.

"Good work Stoppable, we'll have Wade track it as soon as he can, in the mean time the shuttle will be there to pick you up in 10 minutes" she said as they both nodded, as soon as the feed died Kim smiled as she gave a playful punch to her partners shoulder.

"That was some quick thinking Ron I'm proud of you" she said as they both grinned at each other.

"Yeah thanks Kim…but seriously why didn't he recognize me…I mean I haven't changed that much have?" he asked as he outstretched his arms to empathize his point. Kim on the other hand had to look over her partner as she studied his new physic, a small blush crawling on her face as she watched his muscles, she could easily see why Dementor had confused Ron for someone else.

"Well you have kind of changed Ron…and in a big way" she said as she glanced at his muscles and broad shoulders, the boy she had grown up with always wore baggy clothes that made him appear skinny and lanky to everyone. But after the event at BN Headquarters she finally started to see what she was missing out on, while he was more attractive to her she could not deny that he was still the same sweet and kind boy that always cared for her.

And it pained her still that she had forced a gap between them, and in doing so she had lost a chance at happiness. But like her father always said, 'Anything is possible for a Possible' and she was determined to bridge the gap between them no matter what. They soon heard the sound of an engine as they looked up to see a Global Justice jet above hovering over the hole, the bottom opened as two ropes unraveled down to them, they soon hooked up the ropes to their harness.

"I still can't believe Dementor got away," Kim said as she was hooking up her harness, Ron put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder as he smiled at her.

"Don't worry Kim, Wade will track him down and then we'll be there to bust him" he said as Kim smiled and nodded, they then tugged on the ropes to signal the soldier above to pull them up.

"You're right Ron…besides that's not our greats concern at the moment" she said as they were pulled straight up into the shuttle, Ron was confused.

"Then what is?" he asked as Kim smiled sheepishly as it blasted off into the distance.

"We have school first thing in the morning" at this Ron groaned as the shuttle disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Middleton High School, Morning, 8:30am**

* * *

Middleton High school, Four months ago it was the site of one of the most intense battles ever recorded on national TV, it was on this site that the insane Synthodrone fought against Ron Stoppable in a battle to the death, the aftermath of this battle was the complete destruction of Middleton high leaving nothing but rubble and destruction.

But thanks to the vast resources of Global Justice the school was rebuilt better then ever…the only downside was that mystery meat was still on the menu.

"I can't believe the whole school was rebuilt in Four months time?" Monique said as the looked at the clean hallway and the brand new lockers.

"Yeah just goes to show you how much influence Global Justice has huh?" Ron said as he opened his locker to retrieve his books.

"I can't believe they made you and Kim join Global Justice" Monique said as she leaned against a spare locker, Ron shrugged his shoulders as he continued to grab his books.

"Well Director Betty told me about how my new…condition…made certain people see me as a threat or something like that…so to appease them it was either join up or quit being a hero" he said as he closed his locker.

"So why not quit?" she asked as Ron subconsciously raised a hand to his chest.

"I made a vow Monique…and I don't go back on my word," he said as Monique smiled slightly at the boy's maturity. He was then greeted with the sight of Kim as she came walking down the hall.

"Hey Ron how are you feeling?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"I am feeling A-Okay Kim, it's a New Year and a New school, Senior Year baby" Ron said as he struck a goofy pose causing two of the girls to laugh.

"Could you please not do that" a voice spoke out as they turned to see Bonnie Rockwaller as she arrived.

"Morning Bon-Bon you are looking good as usual," he said with a smile causing her to blush and look away.

"D-don't get any ideas Stoppable, we may be friends now but that doesn't mean I have to put up with most of your…Roness, and don't call me Bon-Bon!" she said as Ron just chuckled at that.

"Can't make any promises," he said as she nodded and the four of them started to walk to class.

Monique on his left, Bonnie on his right and Kim on Bonnies right, even thought Four months had passed between the two, an air of awkwardness would linger between Kim and Ron if they were alone together. It didn't help that every now and then Monique would glare at Kim, but Kim didn't mind as she felt she deserved it; Ron then began to fidget with his shirt.

"I still don't know about the new clothes Monique are you sure the look ok on me?" he asked as they looked at his new attire, his new clothes consisted of a short sleeve black shirt that hugged at his new physique, brown baggy cargo pants with black and white converse shoes.

He had a new wrist watch on his wrist that acted as a link between him and Global Justice, the same device on Kim's wrist, the reason for the new attire was that Monique had said and I quote, 'You need a new look to fit the new you Potential Boy' as he then spent the next few hours as her dressing dummy…the horror, She nodded while chuckling at the boy.

"Of course Ron it was finally time you grew out of the baggy jersey look" she said as Ron pouted as he remember how she had thrown that Jersey into the fireplace.

"...But I loved that jersey..." he pouted like a child as the girls giggled slightly at him.

"So how was the mission last night" Monique asked as they walked to homeroom, Ron sighed as he rubbed a hand through his hair.

"First run in with Dementor and he gets away, luckily we were able to place a tracer on him before he could escape, Wade should have his location soon right Kim?" he said as the girl slightly jumped at his voice.

"Mhmm" was all she said as they continued until they made it to their first class, History, they soon entered and immediately Ron felt like an animal at the zoo as everyone turned to look at him. He gulped as he started to walk to his seat, eyes still following him as he soon sat down and tried to look at the blackboard in hopes of avoiding their gaze.

Soon enough Barkin walked into the room as he addressed the class, "Ok class listen up! Your regular History Teacher Mr. MacGruber came down with a sever case of Jungle fever so I will be taking over until he stops wearing a bucket on his head" he said as everyone nodded at the man, Ron on the other hand raised his hand as Barkin sighed at the boy.

"What is it Stoppable?" he said as the boy began to ask his question, he shouldn't be surprised anymore when Ron was always the ones asking the obvious question.

"Are you teaching every class at this school?" he asked because for as long as he has known Barkin had been teaching nearly every subject at the school, the others realized this as well. Barkin had been their teacher since like the first day when the first teacher came down with a severe case of Cabin Fever…in the classroom, Barkin shook his head at this,

"No Stoppable Don't be ridiculous…just any class that you seemed to be in," he said as everyone just sighed as they gave up.

The day seemed to drag out as Ron and the gang listened vacantly to the mans lecture on the history of the American Civil War and the French Revolution, the gang just stared blankly as the man droned on and on. Suddenly Kim and Ron's wristwatches beeped before a image appeared on the screens revealing Wade and Director Betty

"What's up Director Betty Hey Wade what's the sitch?" Kim asked as she greeted the Tech genius, slightly annoyed that he was being interrupted during his lecture.

"Hey guys I was able to triangulate Dementors location…he is located in the Bermuda Triangle at an all too familiar location," he said as satellite images showed the all to familiar club that Kim and Ron were at the last time.

"Why is he there?" Ron asked as he looked at the images, Wade pulled up a series of images showing the owner of the club and known information broker

"Unknown and I can't access their servers because they are on a separate network so we have no idea why he is there" he said as Director Betty appeared on screen.

"Which is why we are sending you two in…full details when you arrive" she said as Ron and Kim nodded.

"On our way" Kim said before Betty gestured them to stop from standing up, a small grin appearing on the director's face.

"Not necessary Miss Possible we'll see you…very soon" she said as she pressed a button on the console causing Ron and Kim to look very confused.

"Um…what did she mean by - !"

\- CLUNK! –

"THAT!" Was all Ron could say before the floor under his chair opened up and his seat shot down into the tunnel, Kim soon following behind him as she screamed into the pipe. The chairs and floors returned back to normal as the rest of the class looked on in shock at the scene. And then instantly got out of their seats and backed away. Kim and Ron screamed as they shot and twirled through the plastic tubing running under the school, they twisted and turned and loop de looped around until they fell out of the ceiling, right in front of director Betty's desk. Director Betty was just taking a sip of her coffee as she saw the two in front of her.

"Ah Agent Stoppable Agent Possible welcome, how was the trip?" she asked amusingly at the surprised looks on their faces.

Ron was grasping his chair for dear life that his nails were digging into the metal, while Kim's hair was shooting upwards and her hand was over her heart as she tried to hold back her impending heart attack.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Ron yelled at the calm woman "THAT'S HOW YOU TREAT YOUR MEN!" he yelled as he finally unlatched himself from the chair and got face to face with the one eyed director.

"On occasion Ronald…and only to the Rookies" she said as Ron slightly mumbled under his breath.

"How did you get all of that under the school?" Kim asked as she pointed to the sealed up holes in the ceiling, Betty set her coffee down as she faced the two recruits.

"Global Justice has a vast amount of resources available Miss Possible…we have tubing systems placed all over the school in case we need to call you in" she said as she pointed back to the ceiling.

"That must have been hard to make…" Ron said as she nodded at this.

"You have no idea," she said grimly as she remembered filling out all the horrendous paperwork from the UN and her superiors, the doors opened as Wade walked into the room. He was dressed in his usual clothes that now had a long sleeved shirt underneath and white lab coat over the top with the Global Justice symbol stitched onto the front of the coat.

"Hey guys good to see you" the young teen greeted to the two life long friends "Wade man its good to see you buddy, how have you been" Ron said as he walked over and shook the young mans hand, after the events of the Diablo Invasion Wade like Ron and Kim were recruited to join Global Justice. His technical genius and expertise proved to be a useful asset in fighting crime around the globe, plus he now had access to the latest innovations and advances in technology that not only improved but also upgraded his old tech to run at a far superior speed.

"I got to admit Ron it's been great joining up with GJ, the technology they have here is awesome, I can finally make all the inventions that I could never make before" he said as Ron looked a little nervous at the kid.

"Your not going to make me test them…are you?" he asked as the tech genius only laughed as he shook his head at the young man.

"No of course not Ron…I have interns for that" he said as Ron heard a small explosion coming from Wades lab and the sound of an intern screaming in fear.

"…Super" Ron said as he wished that man a speedy recovery, "So what have you got for us Wade?" he asked as the small genius pushed a few buttons on his wrist device.

"Like I said before we were able track Dementor back to the Bermuda Triangle where he seams to be planning to meet the boss" Wade said as he showed security footage of Dementor in the club.

"Why would he be there? And who would he be meeting in the first place?" Ron asked as he pointed to the holomap, Director Betty typed a few keys into her desktop as a file of an overweight man appeared on the screen.

"We believe he is planning to meet this man, 'Big Daddy Brotherson' world renown information broker and crime lord, he was the same man who was able to give Drakken the location of the Hephaestus Project Four months ago" she said as Kim clenched her fists at the man. Ron noticed and could understand her feelings, this man had given Drakken the key component to his almost master plan to take over the world, and to do that he had to kidnap her father to get it.

"Your mission is to infiltrate the Casino and find out what exactly he is planning, Transport leaves in five minutes with all your gear locked inside, you will be deployed by sea and then sneak your way into the casino with the disguises provided" she said as Ron and Kim nodded at the woman.

"Extraction will be impossible while they have the Anti-air defenses up, that is your second priority, shut down the defenses so we can extract you without harm" she said as she showed the island surrounded with S.A.M (Surface to air missile launchers)

"So…basically like what we did last time...got it" Ron said as the woman nodded she then brought up another file with a blackened image of what appeared to be a woman.

"You will also meet up with your contact inside the building. She will team up with you and help to find Dementor and what ever he is planning dismissed," she said as the two teens nodded and left for the hangar bay. As the pair walked along the halls of Global Justice Ron and Kim took the chance to look around the facility, seeing as this was now their place of work and they had to admit it had gone through quite a change. The team soon made it to the large hangar bay as multiple shuttles took of or returned from missions. When they got to the shuttle Wade handed them two backpacks,

"I have some new gadgets for you that should help with the infiltration, details on your contact are inside" Wade said as they took the packs.

Ron smiled as he was handed the packs "You Rock Wade" he said before he made his way to in the shuttle, but before Kim could follow him to the vehicle Wade grabbed her by the arm and made her look him in the eye.

"Look Kim we haven't had a good chance to talk since Ron recovered and to be truthful I'm glad we haven't, especially after what you did to him at the junior prom" he said with a serious voice that slightly shocked her.

"Ron is my best friend and after watching him almost die, twice, because you wanted to beat Bonnie at Prom is something I can't forgive Kimberley," he said as his voice gained a sharp edge. "And even thought Ron forgives you I'll do everything in my power to make sure you don't him again" he said as Kim narrowed her eyes while lowering her head in shame.

"So I'm telling you right now…don't hurt him again and keep him safe or else" he said with a mild threat in his voice as Kim nodded before she hefted the pack on her shoulders. She was used to this by now first from her parents, then her brothers and her friends and now from Wade who always had her back. She knew that what she did to Ron was horrible and unforgivable, even if he forgave her afterwards.

But it seemed that everyone wanted her to remember her greatest failure…hurting her best friend. But she was sill determined to fix her mistake and maybe, just maybe, have a chance at true happiness.

"Understood" she said before she boarded the airship and soon sped out of the hangar.

* * *

**Bermuda Triangle: 2 Hours Later: 1900 hours**

* * *

Ron fastened the wet suit on as he and Kim prepared to begin their mission to the Bermuda Triangle Casino, they were now dressed in the Global Justice scuba gear as they prepared to make their way to the casino the same way four months ago.

"Once we make it to the beach we are to search for our contact and find Dementor, just follow me like last time and we should avoid the mines again" Kim said as she zipped the suit over her disguise.

"Roger that Kim" Ron's said as he checked the air tanks on his suit and prepared the helmet, Kim watched the boy as he took the mission seriously, it was something new that she had to get accustomed to since the revelation of his true skills. Seeing this side of him was truly amazing to her, seeing him live up to his potential, and while the truth of Yamanuchi had been revealed to her she still wondered what else he hid from her.

"We are over the drop zone Ma'am" the pilot said as Kim was brought out of her train of thought long enough to realize that Ron had placed the helmet on his head, she did the same as she placed the helmet on her head. "We won't be able to pick you up until you deactivate the islands anti-air defences, otherwise we'll be shot straight out of the sky" the other pilot said as the two teen heroes nodded as they prepared to drop into the water.

"Ready Rufus?" Ron asked the small mole rat as he nodded in his own miniature scuba gear.

"We are over the Drop Zone, Dropping in 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! MARK!" The pilot yelled as he pulled the lever and the doors below Kim and Ron as they fell through the bomb bay doors.

\- Clunk! - - Splash! -

The pair was soon dropped into the water as the quickly submerged in the dark waters completely covered in darkness; they activated the helmets night vision as the water soon lit up green on their screens. Kim pointed under water as she gestured Ron to follow her as they both swam towards the beaches while avoiding the underwater mines located around the infamous casino.

From the cover of shadows two figures emerged from the water, Ron looked around before he motioned to Kim as they quickly exited the water and removed their gear and placed on their disguise.

Kim was wearing the same dark blue dress like last time but instead wore a blond wig over her hair instead of the black one case she was recognized from last time. Ron on the other hand wore a dark suit with a black tie and a brown shorthaired wig to wear over his blond hair.

Rufus wore a small utility belt over his waist that strapped around his shoulders and had connected to his back with several small discs on the back of the harness along with a small Taser on his wrist.

They also stashed their gear under their clothes as Ron placed his collapsible pole on his back waist hidden by his jacket while Kim had one of her shock guns attached to her thigh.

The pair nodded to each other as they quickly made their way to the casino, they were soon met with security as they approached the main entrance "Hold it" the bouncer said as he directed the two towards the walk in security scanners.

"Please walk through the scanners," the bouncer said as he motioned to the large metal detector at the front of the casino. Ron silently nodded to Kim as she quickly kicked a stone over to her left that distracted the guard long enough for Rufus to stealthily ran over to the machine and placed a small metal disc on the side. The disc flashed small lights before the detector passed the two off as green; Ron smirked as he thanked Wade for the security scramblers so they could sneak their gear inside.

Ron placed a finger to his neck as he communicated to HQ, "Wade we are in" he said as they passed the bouncer thanks to the expertly designed credentials and invitations courtesy of Wade.

"Ok your contact should be at the bar, you meet her there Ron while Kim goes to shut down the Anti-Air defenses in the security room just at the other end of the room and down the hall" Wade said as Ron looked over to the hall way leading to the security room.

"Got you Wade, Rufus you're on look out" Ron said as Rufus nodded and soon made his way to a vantage point on the chandelier, the small mole rat signaling to the pair below with his tiny paw. Ron nodded as he turned his attention to his partner "Radio silence until you take out the defences…Good luck Kim" Ron said as the red haired girl nodded before she disappeared amongst the crowds.

Ron straightened his tie as he made his way towards the bar, the soft music playing in the background as a talented singer sung a beautiful song that lighted up the atmosphere of the room, it was almost as if you could forget you where in a room full of criminals and wannabe world dominators. In the center was a large dance floor with multiple couples and partners dancing to the soft swing of the music.

Ron soon made it to the bar as he leaned against the counter "What'll it be?" the bartender asked roughly as he cleaned a glass in his hands, Ron shook his head nervously at the large bartender.

"No thanks I'm meeting someone" he said as the man nodded and went back to serving more customers. Unbeknownst to Ron a feminine figure stood behind him at a small distance, she then walked behind him and said…

"Beautiful night is it not Stoppable-san?"

Ron's eyes widened at this as he turned to face the owner of the voice, "Yori?" he said in disbelief at the young Japanese girl behind him.

Yori was dressed in a black stiletto dress with red trimming around the straps and base of the dress along with two forearm sized silk covers that probably held her weapons. Her hair had grown in the past four months since he last saw her as she wore her hair in a bun on the top of her head with two chopsticks holding the hair in pace with a small red ribbon.

Ron stunned by her beauty could only gape in awe before he smiled brightly and brought the girl into a hug "Yori its so good see you!" he said as the girl smiled as she hugged the boy in return.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered quietly as he tried to make heads or tails of the situation, Yori only chuckled slightly at his confused look before she settled to a serious look.

"We can't talk too many eyes and ears" she whispered as she subtly nodded her head to the big men in black suits and glasses that seemed to be watching the pair with keen interest.

She then raised her hand towards him as she gestured to the dance floor "Care for a dance?" she asked as Ron nodded and gently grasped her hand in his as she lead him to the dance floor. Once on the dance floor the two began to dance as they placed their heads close to each other's ears.

"I am your contact in Global Justice, Director Betty assigned me to this mission after I graduated ahead of my class at Yamanuchi" she said as they danced and swayed to the music.

"So you are apart of GJ now?" he asked as the woman nodded while simultaneously dancing with the boy.

"Yes and I know where Professor Dementor is" she said as Ron spun her around before bringing her close to his chest, "He is located in one of the private rooms past the private poker tables just down the hall" she said as they danced.

"You get that Rufus go plant the bug," he said as the mole rat jumped off the chandelier and ran towards one of the air vents and slipped inside.

"So what is he after?" he asked as Yori shrugged her shoulders while continuing to look as if she was dancing with her partner.

"Unknown but there was reports of a break in at a top secret lab two days ago and our sources at Yamanuchi managed to track the source to Big Daddy Brotherson, we believe he plans to sell the tech tonight" she said as Ron grew serous at this. "Well let's hope Rufus can plant the bug," he said as he looked to the small vent where his little buddy disappeared.

* * *

**Rufus: Bermuda Air vents: 1915 hours**

* * *

"I grow impatient Mister Big Daddy Brotherson," an over the top German sounded through the air vents as Rufus stopped his scurrying at a vent close to him. He scurried through and peeked thought to see the room. And lo and behold there stood Professor Dementor as he glared at a rather obese man in a tan suit and aqua shade shirt, the man looked impatient as he slammed his hands on the desk.

"I know you stole it!" he said as the fat man only stared at the man before he grabbed his drink and drowned the liquid in one gulp. Rufus at this time pulled another disc from his back and placed it to the grate as a small antenna appeared out of the disc as it began to pick up the voices in the room.

"I certainly have no idea what you are talking about Mister Dementor," the man said coolly and arrogantly as he leaned back into his chair, this caused the yellow skinned man to growl in anger.

"You know exactly what I am talking about…the secret project that was relocated after the first break in by that Scottish idiot Duff Killigan!" he said as the man placed a finger to his chin.

"Hmm…Oh! You mean 'That' top-secret project, what would a man of your power and influence could possibly want with a project like that" he said as the man growled.

"My arch-nemesis Kim Possible…and her dopy sidekick that I cant remember his name, has recently joined up with Global Justice and have become a force to be reckoned with, not to mention that the sidekick had super powers now!" the man yelled straight to Big Daddy's face. The man raised his hand to stop the bodyguards from attacking the German man for getting to close to the boss.

"And you want this weapon to what? Even the playing field?" the man asked as Dementor nodded.

"Yes in my hands the weapon will give me significant advantage over my teenage foe and be able to stop her super-powered sidekick" he then clicked his fingers as his two henchmen produced two briefcases before the man.

"And I will pay quite handsomely for it" he said as the cases opened up to reveal them full of money. The man grinned as he looked at the money and reached to touch it before the cases were shut and withdrawn from the man as Dementor looked un-amused.

"…Hahaha you are smarter then that Drakken fellow I can tell you that," he said as he leaned back into his seat as he folded his fingers

"Ok…let's talk" he said as Dementor grinned at the man.

* * *

**Kim Possible: Bermuda Security Wing: 1920**

* * *

Kim glared at the two guards in front of the guarded room that housed the island's defenses, so far she had managed to sneak her way past most of the guards patrolling the facility, it had been going well. Except for the two that were very keen on guarding the islands main defences, she fished into her purse as she produced a small black marble and threw it down the hall.

The small marble rolled on the ground before stopping just at their feet, the two men looked down in confusion at the small marble before thick green smoke blasted out of the marble. The two men coughed and gagged as the chemical took effect and they instantly passed out from fumes, Kim then ran to the door as she kicked it down and drew her shock gun.

In an instant she managed to stun the last three occupants in the room as the unceremoniously passed out from the stun gun. With all the occupants down Kim went over as she produced from her purse a D-pad. She placed the device to the console as series of numbers appeared on the screen "Wade I have access" she said as the tech genius nodded at this.

"Ok I'm running a bypass now" he said as the device continued to scroll through the numbers, "I have access to the main defences and I am setting a timer to shut them down incase Big Daddy is monitoring them from his office" Wade said as Kim nodded at this.

"I also put the security feed on a loop incase someone else is monitoring the feeds" Wade said before the security feeds were replaced with archived footage.

"How about Ron what's he up to?" she asked as she peaked out the door incase more henchmen appeared.

"He has meet the contact and has located Big Daddy, he sent Rufus to plant a listening device in the vents" he said as Kim nodded at this.

"Good…by the way who is the contact?" she asked as she kept he eye on the D-pad as it hacked through the islands defense grid.

"Its Yori" Kim's eyes instantly went wide when she heard this as she snapped her head down to the hall back to the main ballroom. "Yori! What is she doing here?" Kim said as she felt a burning rage build up inside her.

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention that she graduated ahead of her class and joined Global Justice the same time you guys did" Wade said as Kim started to grit her teeth in anger.

"And what exactly are they doing?" she said with a voice oozing with rage and jealousy as she gripped the side of the doorframe causing the wood to crack from the force.

Wade typed on quickly his computer keypad, "Let me check now that I have access to their camera's" he said as he typed faster on his keyboard. After a short pause a chuckle could be heard as Kim heard the tech genius seeming to find amusement.

"What?" Kim asked as Wade grinned slightly on the other end.

"Ron and Yori are dancing together" The world around Kim cracked as she heard the news, thoughts of the pair dancing in the middle of the dance room while held in a lovers embrace made her cheeks flare red and her emerald eyes burn green with jealousy.

"WHAT! WHY ARE THEY DANCING TOGETHER!" she all but yelled into her microphone as Wade stumbled back from the sudden yelled and landed sorely on his rump in Global Justice's R and D development division.

Wade rubbed his ear as he sat back at his bench "Yori and Ron are trying to keep a low profile, so they have to pretend to be a normal couple dancing at the club" he said Kim seethed in anger at the thought of Ron dancing with her love rival. The D-pad soon flashed green as Kim grabbed the D-pad off the console and ran down the hallway as he emerald green eyes burned with unbridled jealousy.

Wade was slightly confused as he watched the girl ran back to the dance floor "…Was it something I said?" Wade asked as the male interns only shrugged their shoulders while the female interns sighed as they slapped their foreheads at the men.

* * *

**Ron Stoppable and Yori: Bermuda Triangle: Dance Floor: 1929**

* * *

_"Ok…let's talk" _they heard as Ron and Yori continued to dance, Ron looked at Yori as the girl nodded at him.

"Secret project? Duff Killigan?" Yori asked as she found the conversation confusing and mysterious.

"I'm just as lost as you are Yori, the only thing I remember Killigan stealing a secret project was back on Hallo-! Oh no" Ron said as a sudden memory played before him, Yori looked worried at the boy.

"Stoppable-san?" she asked as the boy turned his head back to the girl.

"I got to call Wade," he whispered to the girl as he placed his fingers to his collar to contact Wade.

"Wade we got a-"

"Hello Ron mind if I cut in?" a harsh voice said as Ron spun around to see Kim with a furious look on her face, her arms were crossed as she glared at the couple.

"Kim! Now is not a good time?" Ron said as he looked to the girl.

"Oh! So you have enough time to dance with Yori but not me! Is that it?" she accused, as Ron looked confused as hell.

"Wait what?" an honest to good confused look on his face. Yori glared as she pushed in front of the boy to glare at the teen "And what is wrong with Stoppable-san and I dancing?" the ninja girl asked as she glared at the emerald eyed beauty.

"We are on a mission to stop Dementor and you two are flirting on the dance floor!" she accused as she pointed her finger to the girls face.

"Um guys?" Ron said as he noticed the crowd looking oddly at them.

"We are undercover and we are pretending to be a couple!" Yori said as she pointed between herself and Ron, Kim growled in rage as her eyes almost seemed to burn like emerald flames.

"Uh Kim Yori?" he said as the men in big black suits started to approach them.

"That doesn't mean you have to enjoy it!" she said as Ron looked around nervously as they drew closer.

"Guys!" He said as the crowd parted to allow the henchmen to close in on the three.

"And you should? After what you did to Stoppable-san. You don't deserve him You 'Uragirimono' (Traitor)" she said as Kim gasped before she growled at the girl.

"GUYS!" He yelled out this time as Kim and Yori snapped their heads towards the boy "WHAT!" they yelled but stopped as they saw that goons with weapons had surrounded them, small red laser dots aimed at sections of their bodies.

"They got us," Ron said as he held his hands up in the air as the goons aimed their guns at the three. Rufus from above looked down as he held a worried look on his small face. Dementor laughed from the top of the stairs as he walked towards the trio "Ah! If it isn't Fräulein Possible, her bekloppt sidekick and…ok who is she cause I have no idea who she is," Dementor said as he looked at Yori.

Ron sighed as he gestured between them "Yori this Professor Dementor, Professor Dementor Yori" Ron said as Yori bowed politely to the man. "A pleasure" Yori said as Dementor bowed in return.

"What do want Dementor?" Kim asked as the Professor scoffed at the girl.

"Ah such rude behavior for a young lady. Well you see young Fräulein what I want I already have" he said as he held up his right wrist and revealed a small metal ring wrapped firmly around his wrist. "THE CENTURION PROJECT! The ultimate weapon created by the top secret lab" he proclaimed loudly as Kim and Yori had wide eyes at this, Ron narrowed his eyes at this while the goons held them in place.

"With this little beauty I should be more then a match for you and your super powered sidekick" he said as he gestured to Ron who's eyes flashed blue for a brief moment.

"But why would you need that? Your smart why couldn't you build one yourself?" Ron asked as the man chuckled at this.

"Its true I could have created something else to try and match the Centurion project but I decided to take a page from Drakken's book and 'out source' the certain project" he said as he admired the small metallic ring. "But I am well aware of the suits bio-metric parameters which require the user to be in a state of stress to properly deploy" he said as he circled the trio in his clutches.

"So I decided to give it a little…upgrade," he said as he held up a ring similar to the one on his wrist but was Black and glowed with red circuitry. "This little beauty is my own invention the Bio-circuitry override," he explained as he held up the ring.

"With this it will allow me to bypass the suits parameters and have complete control over the suits Nano technology and make me THE SUPREME MASTER OF THE WORLD!" he proclaimed loudly again. If he had paid attention he would have seen above a small naked mole rat as he pulled out a silver disc and stole a glance to Ron as he nodded to the small mole Rat.

Ron on the other hand nodded at this, which caused the man to look at the blond along with Kim and the goons, but Yori who had seen Rufus on the chandelier.

"Good plan good plan…but you forgot one thing" Ron said as the man looked skeptical at him.

"And what pray tell is that?" he asked as Ron only smirked at the man.

"You forgot Rufus!" Ron yelled as he, Kim and Yori closed their eyes just as the Naked Mole Rat threw down the small disc that exploded in a flash of light on the ground; the goons and Dementor were instantly blinded as they blindly fired into the air. Ron swiftly pulled his collapsible pole from his back as he extended the pole and knocked two of the guards to the ground while Kim produced her shock gun and shot at four of the men knocking them out. Yori produced from her arm covers small needles that she then threw with great accuracy that punctured some of the men's necks and paralysed their bodies.

Dementor regained his vision only to notice that the Biometric override was gone. He looked over to see it bouncing away as it was nearly squashed by rampaging feet.

"GET THAT DEVICE!" he yelled as his goons soon regained their sights as they dove for the ring. Only for it to be snatched from their hands by a small naked mole rat that ran away from the group and mocked them.

"Good job Rufus!" Kim yelled as she dodged a goon and kicked him in the face, the small rodent was about to run to Ron when a goon stood before him and he changed direction. Yori dodged and slid under as she tried to grab Rufus before she was forced to evade a charging henchman as she swiftly chopped him on the neck. But was then thrown away as Kim was thrown into her by a group of henchmen.

Ron dove for his little buddy before he was tackled away by two henchmen. Rufus was about to run away when a yellow hand grabbed him "I'll be taking that if you please!" he said as he ripped the ring out of his then threw Rufus in the air as Ron managed to knock off his assailants and grabbed his friend.

"You ok Buddy?" he asked as the mole rat nodded but then pointed at the man "Ohm Trouble!" he squeaked as Ron turned around to see Dementor as he placed the override on the silver ring.

The man laughed wickedly as the silver metal gleamed before it turned pitch black and began to form around the villain. Dark grey metal grey over the man's arm before it shifted and slid over his chest legs and arm, his hands became clawed as small blades sprouted out of his forearms.

His body also began to grow as the once short villain began to grow taller then Ron by two heads as he now towered over the three. The armour became thicker and larger as the once slim armour was replaced with large bulky and intimidating armour with spikes on the shoulders. Glowing red circuitry spread around the body as the under sections of the armour glowed with a blood red light.

His head soon disappeared in black bubble before the bubble began to shrink and compress around his helmet and had three long horns growing out of his head with two smaller ones on either side with a large one in the middle. Ron, Kim and Yori had wide eyes as they know stood before the armoured villain as he laughed victoriously. Ron gulped slightly at the man before he pointed at the man "That would be so cool…if it wasn't going to hurt us".

Dementor grinned as two cannons formed on his shoulders and a blood red light glowed within them "Ja" he said before he fired at the three.

It was show time.

* * *

**And scene. Well here it is ladies and gentlemen the long awaited sequel to my previous story of Kim Possible: Rise of the Unstoppable. The reason I had Dementor go after the Centurion project was because I never got around to using Kim's Battle suit like she used in the movie.**

**So I made it that he wanted a weapon that would even the playing field by using the Centurion project, which I think, could have been used more in the show.**

**So please leave a review in the comment box and tell me what you think and if I should continue or just let it die with unstoppable.**

**Masseffecttxs out.**


	2. Chapter II: New Game Part II

Kim Possible: UnStoppable

Sequel to Rise Of The Unstoppable: It's been three months since the events the Diablo Invasion and everything has changed for Ron, with a new School, new friends and old enemies uniting together, its up to Team Possible to save the world.

Last time on Unstoppable: Kim and Ron sneaked into the infamous Bermuda Triangle to capture the notorious villain Professor Dementor. Along the way they encountered their contact, which turned out to be Yori as a member of Global Justice.

Kim in a jealous fit of rage broke their cover and soon had them surrounded by Dementor and his men. Who revealed his new secret weapon, the stolen Centurion Project, with modifications of his own design Professor Dementor has created him a new super weapon and sets his sights on Ron and his team.

* * *

Chapter II: The New Game Part II

* * *

Loud blasts resonated in the casino causing Ron, Kim and Yori to dodged out of the way of high intense plasma blasts from a tall man in dark grey armor, the man laughed as he blasted at the three from atop of the stairs of the club.

Patrons and customers ran in fear as stray blasts nearly roasted them alive with the villain shooting everywhere just to have a chance at hitting the trio. The owner of the club hid under the slot tables as the professor destroyed most of his casino in a fatal swoop.

"…I hate dealing with mad genius, they always manage wreck everything."

Big Daddy Brotherson buckled down as more cannon fire continued to destroy his place of business; the insurance company would not be able to cover this. Meanwhile Ron, Yori and Kim were dodging lasers and missile fire as the man laughed with a slight.

Kim and Yori displaying amazing feats of acrobatics, while Ron displayed similar techniques, all while drawing fire away from the civilians.

"This is nuts!" Ron managed to say as he dodged the stray blasts of plasma and energy, rockets soon flew over his head as one blasted at his feet sending him flying over the roulette tables and collapsed over one of the over turned tables.

The others soon gathered behind the upturned roulette table as the stray blasts blasted small sections of the table off. Large chunks of wood was blown off as the man focused his attention on the team, Ron peaked out of the corner before quickly retreating behind cover as more blasts were fired.

"This is all your fault!" Kim accused as Yori whipped her head to face the orange haired heroine.

"My fault! How is this my fault Possible-san?! You're the one who blew our cover running down and screaming like a banshee!"

"Me! You were the ones making a big scene in the middle of the dance floor! If you had just talked to Ron at the bar and nothing else! This would never have happened!"

"How?! After you came running down and yelling at us blowing our cover! I had the situation under control Possible-san! There was no need for you to interfere!"

"Well-Well…YOU SHOULD'NT HAVE BEEN DANCING WITH RON IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"I HAD EVERY RIGHT TO DANCE WITH HIM! YOU BAKA URAGIRIMONO!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she screamed into her face as lighting danced between their eyes. They were soon separated as Ron looked between them with a clearly annoyed look on his face.

"CAN WE DO THIS WHEN THERE IS'NT A HIGH-TECH ENEMY SHOOTING LASERS AT US!" A stray blast hit the wall behind him empathising his point. The duo stopped their battle as they blinked and looked at each other before they turned away from each other and crossed their arms.

"Fine" Kim said as she turned her back to the Japanese Kunoichi, her cheeks slightly puffed in annoyance.

"As you wish Ron-san" Yori said with a slight flirt in her voice that Kim picked up on as she glared again at the ninja girl. Ron sighed as Rufus ran up to his shoulder and patted the poor distressed boy on the cheek.

"It's not easy Rufus" he said as the mole rat hummed in agreement. Ron peeked over the table as the man had stopped shooting and had his arms crossed over his chest as he grinned in triumph at his cornered foes.

"Ok so we have an upgraded and high powered Super villain, that has a self regenerating super suit with state of the art weapons and defenses…any suggestions?" he asked the girls as they pondered on this.

"When I wore the armour it could read my thoughts and follow my every command, but that was only when I was stressed out" she said as she remembered her time in the armour.

"But Dementor-san upgraded it with the bio-circuitry override to allow him full access without the inhibitors in the way" Yori pointed out as she pointed to the villain.

"And the only way we could get Kim out of it was getting her to tell the truth…And I seriously doubt Dementor will want to tell us his deepest secrets?" Ron said as he then placed his hand to his neck.

"Wade we kind of got a - situation!" Dementor suddenly appeared above them and rocketed towards them. The team barely had time to dodge as his fist cracked the ground beneath him.

Ron back flipped away as the man turned his attention to the blond haired teen. "-I can see that Ron-" Wade said over the communicator, he typed on his computer a he tried to get a scan of the armour.

"-I'm trying to find a weakness on the suit but I cant find any yet. I'll try to contact the lab and ask them now that I have the proper clearance. In the mean time just keep him busy-"

Dementor produced a multiple rockets from his shoulder and fired at the blond teen. Ron ducked under the stray rockets as multiple poker machines blew up and showered the area in coins. Ron looked at the armoured behemoth as he could feel the sweat on his brow.

"Yeah…keep him busy…easy for him" he deadpanned as he then yelped as a stray laser nearly caught him.

Rubbing to the man, he jumped over his cover and deployed his electrified bo-staff before smacking the armored man across the face. Only for the man to turn his head back to the boy and grinned.

Dementor slapped him away with a swipe of his hand, sending him flying into a few pokies. Kim ran forward as she fired round after round of electro bullets at the man, which did little damage as the blue paint only sparked and fizzled out. Dementor aimed one of his blasters to Kim and fired a blast towards her.

Kim dodged out of the way as Yori pounced on the man and pulled her two chopsticks from her hair. She attempted to stab them into the man's neck, but the wooden chopsticks broke instantly as his armor protected him from the wooden weapons.

Dementor attempted to attack the girl, but she evaded his attacks and she jumped away from the man. Followed by Ron as he attempted to slam his pole into the man's unprotected face.

But before the pole could even reach his face, the armor instantly covered his face in a dark grey mask that coved his face and stopped the pole in its path. Ron looked surprised before Dementor grabbed the pole and threw it and Ron across the room and into a wall.

Ron struggled to stand as he attempted to get a bearing on his body, so far he could feel at least a few bruises on his ribs and a splitting headache. -"Ron its Wade."- Ron placed a hand to his collar as he answered the tech genius.

"Wade, please tell me you have a way to beat this guy?" he asked as Dementor proceeded to fight the two heroines in a show of close quarter combat.

-"Not yet, but listen I just ran a scan on Dementor and his life is in serious danger!"- He said, as Ron looked skeptical at this.

"His life is in danger?! How?" he stressed the word his as asked the tech genius, Wade brushed it off as he looked at a schematic of the battle armor.

-"When Dementor placed the Bio-circuitry override on the bracelet, he not only removed the biometric parameter, he also removed all the safety parameters as well"- he said as he ran his scan over the reports from the secret lab.

"…Meaning?"

-"The Nano technology in the suit was designed to grow the armor over the skin and protect the individual. But during the initial trial stages, the Nano-tech couldn't distinguish between skin and flesh. This resulted in the tech physically merging with the host permanently"- he said as he contained to read over the reports.

-"The point is that the longer he uses the suit without the parameters, the more he runs the risk of fusing to that suit permanently!"- He said as Ron caught a glimpse of the suit on Dementor's arm shimmer and squirm against his arm.

"Oh man…" he said as he looked at the criminal, he didn't like Dementor because he was a villain, but even he knew he didn't deserve to become so sort of half cybernetic abomination.

-"We need to get it off him now, I got word that back up is on the way. Hold him off long enough for me to come up with an answer. But see if you can convince him to take it off!"- Wade said before he cut the feed.

"Alright then its time to get serious…"

Ron closed his eyes and he began to concentrate, his body tensed as a small wind circulated around him. His eyes snapped open as they glowed an unnatural blue, his pupils replaced with two cat like slits.

Empowered by the mystical monkey power, he charged at Dementor as the man fired another rocket at the teen. But Ron easily batted the missile away with his hand as he closed the distance between him and Dementor.

Taken by surprise Ron dashed in front of the man as he pulled back his palm glowing with blue energy and slammed it into the metal man. A small shock wave crashed the area, as the man was then shot back as he crashed through several different walls and skated across the ground.

Before he steadied himself and looked up to the boy far away from him. The man chuckled as he spat a drop of blood from his lips and glared at the holes in the wall as Ron charged at him.

"And now the real test begins!"

Ron threw a punch to the man's head, but Dementor grabbed his fist as a small shockwave blasted from them. The two struggled against each other as Ron kicked the man, who easily blocked it with his forearm and glared at the teen.

Ron then used the momentums to flip Dementor over his head, before sending a mystical kick into the man's chest.

Dementor crashed into the roof before Ron jumped up to met him, as the man crossed his arms over his body just as Ron's fist met with his forearms. Dementor smirked as one of his shoulder cannons charged up and shot the boy point blank in his chest. Sending him falling back to the earth and smashed a poker table in half.

But the mystical monkey energy shielded Ron from the blast, only his tux and shirt were singed in the blast. Dementor then roared straight down as he brought his fist down to the downed teen.

Only for Ron to roll out of the way as the force of the punch sent shockwaves across the ground, leaving a huge spider web pattern across the surface as more of the casino was destroyed.

Ron sped towards the man as he sent a powerful palm strike to the man's side, that sent the man flying back from the force. He skirted across the ground as he produced two plasma cannons on his shoulder and fired at the teen.

Ron ran to the left as the blasts of energy destroyed everything behind him, only for him to avoid the man's attacks. Jumping over the bar, Ron grabbed a stray bottle and chucked it at the man as the bottle exploded on his face, alcoholic liquid blinding his vision temporarily.

"You Little-!"

Was all he managed to say before Ron charged at him and kneed him on the stomach, the armour dented inward slightly as the man gasped for breath before he grabbed the boy by his leg and threw him away and into two sets of walls.

Suddenly three shuriken flew through the air as Dementor raised his forearms to block the attack, Ron then emerged from smoke as he delivered a powerful kick to the mans face.

But Dementor just grinned at the surprised look on the boys face as he held the boy's foot in his face, before he pulled the boy to him and punched him in the stomach and then threw him into the pokie machines.

"Dat's better"

The man grinned as the blue energy left Ron's eyes and he glared up at the man. Ron was breathing heavily as the toll of fighting the mechanized villain was starting to takes its toll on his body.

He would have collapsed by now, had the MMP not been surging through his body and kept him vitalised this whole time. In truth he had not used the MMP for four months and his body was not used to the huge strain that it took out of him last time.

Which was why he was only using a portion of the power, anymore and he risked burning his body out.

"I must admit sidekick, I am quite surprised. At first I was unsure how well the suit could handle your new enhancements" he said as he strolled across the floor. "I do my research mister Stoppable and I must admit, I had no idea of the hidden potential deep inside you" he said as he looked to the young man.

"But this…" he said as he flexed his clawed hands as he marvelled at the suit "This is like nothing I have ever felt before! The sheer power is amazing!" he said as he grinned madly at the high tech armour.

"With this I can take over the Entire World!" he said unaware of the metal skin that squirmed slightly and began to grow veins along the surface. Ron noticed as the metal returned to normal.

"Dementor you've got to listen to me! You need to take that suit off right now! You're in serious danger!" Ron yelled to the professor as the man merely scoffed at the young teen, before he exploded into laughter at the boy.

"Why should I? Clearly I alone out rank you in terms of power now, with the suit augmenting my body to its maximum potential I can take over the world in a heartbeat, as I am now…I am a God!"

"And I am well aware of the fact you are not fully accustomed to your new 'powers' as you would have used them to defeat me since we started this fight"

"I am a man who takes every precaution into consideration and plan every move before I will initiate any hostile take overs. And you are an unknown variable, that needs to be eliminated" His clawed hand soon shifted until a large blaster formed in its place, as the red energy glowed with a sense of dread and doom.

"Demenetor you have to listen! The longer you wear that suit, the longer you run the risk of killing yourself! You have to listen to me!" Ron pleaded to the man who looked blankly at the boy as he aimed the laser at the boy.

"A God listens to no man"

The bright red light illuminated the room as the man held his gaze on the boy, the light grew brighter as he grinned maniacally. Suddenly four shuriken flew through the air as they impacted on the armoured man.

The stars stopping his attack as he looked at the protruding objects. He then shifted his gaze to the left just as a ninjato blade scratched against his armoured chest. Yori held the blade in her hand as she glared at the insane Professor.

"You shall not hurt Ron-san!" she proclaimed as she swiftly threw two putty like orbs that stuck on to the man's chest. He was then blasted away as he crashed though the wall and landed in one of the large indoor fish tanks that decorated the casino. Water and glass littered the area as small fish flopped helplessly on the floor.

-"Ron do you copy!"- Wade's voice spoke in the chaos as Ron placed a finger to his earpiece.

"Yeah I hear you Wade, do have any idea how t take this guy out?"

-"One but it's very risky, you need to short circuit the suit, a large surge of electrical energy should do the trick"-

"Yeah but my stun batons don't have enough kick in them Wade, so got any other ideas."

"If you could throw him into one of the power generators under the building. The electrical surge should be enough to override the suit and shut him down…or it could overload the Nano-bots and kill him" Ron sighed at this as he watched the man get back up. The armour shimmered quickly before settling back down to normal.

"At this point it's either that or worse…where exactly is the generator located Wade?"

"Directly under the main lobby of the casino. Hurry Ron! You're running out of time!" the boy said as Ron nodded and got back up on his feet. Yori appeared beside him as the pair readied their weapons at the Professor.

"Ron-san has Loade-san come up with a plan to defeat Dementor?"

"Yeah but we need to get him back to the main lobby of the hotel, our answer lays underneath the floor!" Ron said as Yori nodded and prepared her weapon. The two soon charged at the man, who smirked at the two.

"Foolish teens! Do you really think you can defeat me? I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" he yelled as he raised his arms above his head, and smashed at the ground beneath his feet. A large shockwave blasted towards the two, as Ron and Yori barely had time to dodge out of the way.

"Well you're about to be stopped Dementor!" Ron yelled as he threw another shuriken at the man, the metal stars easily deflected off his armored skin.

"Those will not work on me fools!" he then produced two laser cannons as he fired them at the two. The twin beams of laser completely destroyed anything in their path. Ron and Yori had to split up as one beam followed them each.

Ron flipped and ducked under multiple tables, as the beam followed closely behind him. Yori was doing the same, but with greater grace and accuracy. Kim ran up behind the man as she shot him with her stun guns, only for the electro bullets to fizzle out upon impact.

Dementor only smirked as he turned to face his arch-nemesis and fired multiple rockets to the cheerleader. Kim flipped backwards to avoid the deadly rockets, as they exploded all around her.

But then she accidentally tripped as two rockets flew towards her.

"Kim!"

Ron managed to push her out of the way, only for the rockets to blast the ground at his feet, sending him flying into the main lobby. The boy rolled and tumbled before he lay motionless and still on the large casino symbol.

"Ron!/Ron-san!" Kim and Yori both shouted as they ran at the man, only for him to release a large pulse that knocked the two back and out of his way. The man casually strolled across the floor before he stood before the boy.

"You're defeated boy! I have beaten you! I have beaten the great Kim Possible! And soon I will defeat Global Justice and take over the world!" he said as he grabbed the boy by his neck and lifted him into the air.

"AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!" he then applied pressure to his neck as Ron gasped out in pain. The man grinned manically as he squeezed the life out of him.

"Any last words sidekick!" Ron whispered something as Dementor grinned. "What was that? I couldn't hear you? Speak up boy, what were you going to say?" Ron peaked through shut eyelids as he grinned at the man and said…

"I said…you forgot…about…Rufus"

"What?" was all he could say before a small pink animal jumped from the chandelier and landed straight on the man's face. "ARGH! Get off me you little vermin!" he yelled as his tiny paws dug into his face.

Ron used this chance as Dementor released him of his grasp; he then ducked low as he swept the man off his feet with a leg sweep. The man fell on the ground just as Rufus hopped off his face.

Ron then crouched down low before he summoned a small fraction of the MMP and jumped high into the air. Dementor only had seconds before he looked up in shock to see Ron sailing down towards him, his fist glowing bright blue.

"EAT THIS DEMENTOR!"

Ron yelled as he slammed his fist into the man's armoured stomach, the metal bent inwards slightly as the man couched up blood. A large shockwave blasted off the combatants, as a large spider web pattern cracked along the floor. Until the floor gave way as they smashed their way through the floor.

Down below them was the large electric generator that powered the whole island. Dementor only screamed as he and Ron fell to the generator.

But before Ron fell any further, a long metal chain shot out towards him as it wrapped around his waist. He stopped mid decent as he looked up to see Yori, holding him above the generator with her ninja chain.

Dementor on the other hand continued to fall, as he slammed into the giant machine. Large volts of electricity shot out of the machine as Dementor was bathed in a bright light. He screamed loudly as the electricity surged and swirled around his body.

He screamed as the armour sputtered and waved as the electricity surged through it. The tiny nanobots inside the armour shook and withered, before exploding one by one.

The lights all around the island dimmed and faded before it all went dark. Only the light of the moon that shone thought the large skylight revealed the victors.

And at the bottom of the large hole laid on Professor Dementor, his eyes were rolled back into his head as the armour completely destroyed, laying in pieces around him.

At first he lay still and Ron feared that he had accidentally killed him, only to sigh in relief as he saw the man's chest move slowly, meaning he was still alive.

"Phew that was a close one…" he then looked around before climbing back up the chain, Yori greeted him as she helped him up thought the hole.

"Ron-san! Are you alright?" she asked as the boy only smiled and nodded to the kunocihi.

"Yeah I'm fine…" he then paused as he looked around the completely destroyed casino. "But the Director is going to have a fit, when she hears about this" Yori only chuckled slightly, even as the sign above the building felt to the ground.

* * *

**Two Hours later**

* * *

Director Betty was, for all intents and purpose, furious as she glared at the three agents before her. She and the rest of the agents of GJ arrived on the scene, only to find that the battle was over, and three of her agents were injured.

"Mind explaining what the heck happened here?" she spoke with a serious voice, that sent chills up the three's spine. "Tell me how the hell did Dementor managed to get his hands on the Centurion project, and how you three managed to destroy an entire Casino!"

She pointed to the now destroyed casino as it lay in ruins; Big Daddy Brotherson lay on his knees as he held the broken rubble of his casino. She placed her hands on her hips as she glared down to the three, even as they got medical attention.

"And I expect to hear the whole truth!" she said sternly as the three looked between each other, Kim and Yori especially as it was their fault the mission went 'FUBAR'. Gulping they were about to speak, until Ron stood up and placed his hands behind his back.

"It was my fault ma'am, I accidently blew our cover and Dementor was able to get his hands on the Centurion project. The fault lies on me and only me Director Betty" Kim and Yori watched with wide eyes, as Ron attempted to protect them from their own mistake.

It didn't work as Betty only got an annoyed look on her face, one that made the boy recoil slightly in fear of her.

"Lying isn't your strong suit Stoppable, I know exactly what happened. I just wanted to hear the truth from you three personally, those watches we gave you monitor everything you do during a mission" Ron flinched slightly as he looked at the watch on his wrist.

"I will applaud you for attempting to protect your teammates. But don't take the blame for their faults, it's unbecoming of you" she said as she pointed to the transport ship.

"Wait over there for us, I need to have a one-on-one with the girls…alone" Ron hesitated slightly as he looked back to Yori and Kim, who only nodded to him as he sadly walked back to the transport. As soon as he was out of hearing range, Betty turned around and bashed the two on top of their heads.

"What the heck were you two thinking? The mission went totally 'FUBAR' because you two couldn't keep your hormones in check!" she tuned her head to Kim as she glared at the orange haired girl.

"Possible you broke cover because you let jealousy dictate your actions! I would have expected you to understand that from one of you regular mission, but this is the big time! You can't just lose your temper, because some boy was dancing with another girl!"

Kim hung hear head in shame at this as she was chewed out by the director. She was right, when she heard that Ron was dancing with Yori, she felt her jealousy take over and compromised the mission. She felt ashamed and stupid for allowing her to lose focus like that.

It was a rookie mistake.

Betty then turned her glare to Yori as she too flinched at the angry Director.

"And you, I can understand this type of behavior from Possible, but you? I was lead to believe that your school taught you to keep your emotions in check at all times during a mission. You can't let one annoying red head get under your nerves, just because you were having a stupid dance"

It was Yori's turn to hang her head in shame, after the battle she realized that she had broken on of the school's teachings, and allowed her emotions to cloud her judgment. But something inside of her snapped when Kim came barging in on her and Ron's dance, she felt a strange feeling that she had only ever felt few times in her life.

And because of it she had allowed her emotions to sway her judgment and they nearly got captured. Director Betty sighed as she massaged her forehead and looked at the two, she knew exactly why the two had blown cover.

And it had to do with a certain blond haired teen.

"Look I know you two have a thing for Stoppable, but you can't let your feelings for him get in the way of the mission...It would just be simpler for me to transfer him into another team…" their eyes widened at this at the thought of being away from Ron.

"But it would take too long for him to adjust to another teams dynamic, and it would throw the whole team off balance. So I'm going to allow him to stay on this team…" she glared as a powerful aura cloaked her form.

"But if I ever have to deal with this bullshit again! I'll post you two to our Antarctic region by yourselves! Understood?" The two girls flinched slightly as they looked between each other and then nodded to the woman who smiled at this.

The three soon walked back over as Ron turned to face them.

"So everything ok Director?" she nodded as she and the others hoped onto the transport, and then lifted them up into the sky, she turned to the two girls as a smirk played on her lips.

"Everything is fine Stoppable. Now as for the mission, Dementor is in fact alive believe it or not, and is being transferred to our medical facility close by. As for the Centurion project…" she held the broken and burnt technology, which was ounce used to nearly destroy them.

"The electrical surge fried every single nano-machine in this thing, it won't be transforming anytime soon. The lab was not happy to hear that their project as easily destroyed." she said as she grinned.

"But I told them that 'I was not happy that it was stolen in the first place', and neglected to tell us until recently" She smirked slightly as she remembered the frightened faces of the scientist, especially when she learned that the Centurion project was stole…again.

Ron hung his head as he sighed in defeat.

"Second mission back on the job and we blow it…this sucks" Ron said as he leaned back into his seat. Kim and Yori held a sad look to the boy, who felt responsible for the devices destruction.

"Don't worry about it Stoppable, personally I think you did the right thing. The project was far too dangerous to be left functional. Besides you had no other choice, Wade wouldn't have been able to get any form of EMP device to the island in time…you did the right thing"

Ron felt a little comfort at this as he smiled back to the director. As they travelled back to HQ, a question was buzzing around in his head, turning to his left he looked over to Yori as he asked her.

"Hey Yori?"

"Hai Ron-san?"

"Since you're working for Global Justice now, does that mean you'll be living in Middleton now?" Kim flinched slightly when she heard this.

"Hai Stoppable-san, to be apart of your team I've taken refugee in Middleton" she said with a smile, while Kim grit her teeth in frustration.

"Oh cool, so where will you be living? Is it close to where we live, or did GJ give you an apartment or something?" strangest thing Ron thought, was that the girl blushed slightly as she wiggled in her seat.

"Well…actually Stoppable-san, the thing is…"

* * *

**Later at the Stoppable Homestead**

* * *

"EH! YORI IS STAYING HERE!?" Kim and Ron yelled out in shock at Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. Standing before them was Yori, dressed in her blue and black sailor school uniform, with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes son, Yori will be staying here with us so she can complete her schooling here in America" Mr. Stoppable said as he gestured to the men that were moving Yori's things into the guest room.

"W-When did you have time to organise this?" Ron asked

"Oh we organised this weeks ago, a really nice lady with an eye patch came over with a kind elderly man told us about how Yori assisted you in your stay in Japan. The least we could do was offer the same hospitality" Ron flinched slightly as he imagined the smug look on Director Betty's face as she poked her tongue to the boy.

_'She's screwing with me now isn't she? and the old man?'_ Ron thought to himself before he turned back to his parents.

"B-b-but why didn't you tell me?" the two parents looked between each other before looking back to their son and said in unison.

"This is our way of telling you son"

Ron fell face first to the floor when he heard this; _'Typical'_ he thought to himself, his parents always used that line on him when breaking big news to him.

They used it when they shipped him off to Camp Wannaweep. and always when something bad was coming his way, not that Yori moving in was bad itself. But it was usually the aftermath that followed after.

Kim was glaring at Yori, who was subtly smirking to the red head. She couldn't even begin to believe this, Yori was staying at Ron's place, and her Ron was going to be sleeping under the same roof with the second girl with the biggest crush on him.

It was jut so unfair she thought to herself, really regretting her decisions that led to this point in her life.

While Yori had a calm exterior, inside she was jumping and dancing with glee of staying in the same house as Ron. This would hopefully further her advance to get the blond haired boy's attention. And then protect him from all that would rob him of his happiness, namely Kim Possible.

Ron sighed heavily as he heard this; he just knew that this was going to cause him problems in the near future. He just really hoped that it wouldn't interfere with his school life.

* * *

**Next Day at Middleton High School**

* * *

Oh how very wrong he was, as he walked down the halls of Middleton. Walking by the many students of Middleton high, he could hear them whispering among themselves as they passed them. The reason for this was because Yori, the ninja girl they all saw at the prom months ago, was walking beside him smiling all the way to homeroom.

Now of course somehow, and he really wished they would shut up abut this, they all found out that Yori was living with him. And teenagers of course, would gossip about anything they deemed scandalous, and already rumours had spread of their non-existent 'intimate relationship'.

"So let me get this straight?" Monique said as she walked behind Ron with Kim and Bonnie by her side. "Ninja girl there is going to be living under the same roof as Ron?" Kim nodded at this as she glared slightly at the girl next to Ron, secretly wishing she was walking next to him and not Yori.

Bonnie on the other hand was also feeling this way, but was more shocked to see Yori at their school at all. "How in the heck did this happen?" she asked as she looked at the ebony haired kunocihi.

"Apparently Director Betty set it up with the Sensei of Yamanuchi. And because Yori only knows Ron, they thought it would be best that she live with him."

"Damn girl, that boy has a lot on his plate. I mean between you trying to win his heart again and Bonnie here secretly denying her feelings for Ron, he's lucky if he can get out of high school with his sanity in check"

"HEY!" Kim and Bonnie both said, both of who now sported large blushes on their cheeks.

"Still I'm just wonder how Tara's going to take it? I mean the girl has to be third person here with the largest crush on Ron, I don't know if she can handle that type of competition" Kim glared at Monique as she heard this, instantly remembering that there was still Tara on the board to deal with.

As they soon walked into class they were greeted by none other then Tara King, as she turned around to see Ron and smiled widely at him. "Ronnie! Its so good to see you again" the blond said as she waved ecstatically at the blond boy.

"Oh hey Tara, glad to see you got better, must have really sucked to get sick at the end of summer vacation?" Ron said as he walked over to the blond girl.

"Yeah it really sucked, it's the reason I didn't come into school yesterday. But now I'm all better now and read to-…um Ronnie? Why is that ninja girl from the prom here?" she said as he pointed to the girl.

"Oh yeah, Yori says she graduated from Yamanuchi and is now apart of Global Justice like me and Kim, she even moved here so we can all be a team" eh said as the girl bowed to Tara.

"Wow that sounds cool but wait? If she's apart of your team, then where is she staying?" Monique, Bonnie and Kim flinched slightly when they heard this as they just hoped Ron wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Oh well the things is, she's staying at my place, you know until she can find her own place." If one were to look closely one could almost swear, that the background behind Tara cracked as she stared at the boy.

"Uh Tara? Are you ok?" he asked as he waved his hands in front of her face. Tara had a blank look on her face, as her eyes turned blank and emotionless.

"Huh? Yeah…I'm fine Ronnie…just peachy" she muttered as she walked back over to her desk. Ron was confused at this, while the other girls just slapped their foreheads at this.

As class began to start, Ron started to notice something strange. Now normally, to his left or right would be Kim, because she was his best friend. But this time he noticed that all the girls, namely Monique, Bonnie, Tara and Yori were seated near or around him.

_'Why do I get the strangest feeling that I'm in the middle of something either really good or really, really bad…'_ Ron thought to himself as he shook of this feeling and went back to the chalkboard just as Mr. Barkin walked in.

"Ok class listen up, your regular teacher Ms. Applebee will no linger be teaching you English as she is now on Maternity leave so-"

"Let me guess you're taking over the class right Mister Barkin?" Barkin glared at Ron who slinked back into his seat.

"No actually Stoppable, you'll be getting a brand new teacher" this caused an interesting reaction as the students began to whisper among themselves. Most of their life all they had ever known, was Barkin teaching everything. Rumour even had it that he was the only teacher left in the whole school.

"Now everyone I would like to introduce your new English teacher…" just as he said this, the classroom door opened up as a woman walked into the room. She strolled across the floor as most of the students were shocked.

The woman was wearing a grey jacket with a light blue blouse underneath, a dark grey business dress and had her hair pulled back with a hair clip. But what really shocked them was the fact that she had green skin.

Kim had wide eyes bugging out of her head. Yori had a stunned look on her face. Monique was staring in disbelief. Bonnie had her mouth gaping open like a fish and Tara had a slightly evil look inner eye as she glared at the green teacher.

But it was Ron's reaction that had the most impact as his jaw almost touched the ground in shock.

"Hello everyone and welcome to 12th grade English, I'll be your new English teacher Miss Go, but you can all just call me 'Shego'…" a sly grin came on her face as she eyed at Stoppable from across the class.

"And I'll look foreword to get to know each and everyone of you…very personally" instantly the five girls snapped their heads towards Ron, as an evil and threatening aura swirled around them.

Ron just sighed as he slammed his head on to his desk and muttered to himself…"Aw Man, How can this possibly cannot get any worse?"

* * *

**Himalaya's / Global Justice/Yamanuchi holding facility / 23:00**

* * *

High in the Himalaya's stood an old Japanese style fortress, surrounding the facility were the latest in Global Justice security measure, with also the most highly trained ninja's Yamanuchi could offer.

It was here in this facility that the worst of the worst were contained, to keep the world safe from their evil. And it was also here that only one man was locked away, one who had forsaken his honour and betrayed his own home.

Deep in the bowls of the facility, locked in a special prison was the true mastermind of the Diablo incident four months ago…Fukushima the former student of the Yamanuchi School and one time apprentice of the evil Lord Monkey Fist.

Standing on either side of him were two guards from Global Justice, both dressed in black and armed with assault rifles ready to kill the prisoner if he tried to escape.

"Man you really brought this upon yourself huh buddy?" one of the guards said as Fukushima was suspended on the air, and bound by his arms and feet in chains. His eyes were blinded with cloth and metal as he was denied sight. Fukushima attempted to glare as he struggled slightly against the chain.

"I was protecting my clans honor by returning the lotus blade to its rightful owner! Not to that bumbling outsider!" Fukushima roared as the guards only chuckled at this.

"Yeah but from what I heard, that outsider kicked your sorry butt and ended up in here because of him. What was his name Jeff, Ron Stoppable?"

"Yeah I think that's it, heard he joined Global Justice recently"

"Really? Wow, next shift change I might ask for his autograph"

"Yeah cool man, hey can you get me one too, I don't change out till next week"

"Sure man I'll make sure to -! -" "ARRGGGHHHH!" suddenly a loud scream shocked the men as they raised their guns at the door.

"What the heck was that?!" Jeff yelled as Anthony went for his walkie-talkie.

"Jenkins what's going on out there...Jenkins? Albert? Rodriguez? Anyone? What's going on?" swearing he drew his handgun and turned on his flashlight before he turned to look at Jeff.

"I'm going to go check it out, keep an eye on the prisoner" Jeff nodded as Anthony slowly walked towards the doors, with shaking hands he reached and pressed his hand to the palm scanner. The control flashed as the door slid open and he pointed his gun into the dark hallway.

But all he found was complete darkness as his flashlight searched and scanned every corner of the hallway. He then gasped as he saw one of the guards leaning against the wall, he throat slit and blood painted the wall. With a cry of shock he slammed the door shut as he turned to Jeff.

"Call Command! We have a priority Alpha! Call-HURK!" he cried out as a shuriken was lodged into his skull. Jeff lay on the ground with his throat sliced as a black figure stood over his body.

The figure smirked under its mask as the body of the guard fell into a pool of his blood. He then turned around as he drew a katana from his back and sliced the restraints of Fukushima.

The boy fell to the floor, before he expertly landed in a crouch and attacked the figure that easily dodged and countered the man's moves. With a quick palm strike to the chest, Fukushima fell to the ground defeated.

"Your skills have gotten rusty, my former apprentice" a heavy British accent spoke as Fuskushima's eyes widened in shock. Pulling the cloth from his eyes, he was finally able to see his rescuer.

Before him stood a man dressed in a black ninja stealth suit. His chest was protected with a metal chest plate engraved with the Mystical Monkey Symbol. On his face was the mask of a furious monkey with small drops of blood splattered on the surface.

But he knew that voice anywhere as the man took of his mask to reveal Lord Monty Fisk, or as he is more commonly known as...Lord 'Monkey Fist', the wannabe Master of the Mystical Monkey Arts.

"Monkey Fist…why have you released me?" Fukushima asked as he rubbed his wrists, where the restraints once held him. The British man smirked as he sheathed his weapon.

"Because My Apprentice, I'm in need of your skills" Fukushima raised his eyebrow at this as the man circled him.

"With what exactly do you need my help with?" the man smirked as he stood before Fukushima.

"To help me regain my rightful place, as the true Master of the Mystical Monkey Arts" Fukushima looked unimpressed at this as he glared at the man.

"Last I heard Stoppable was the 'True Master of the Mystical Monkey Ar-HURK!" was all he could say before Monkey fist grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"That bumbling oaf is not the 'True Master' No more then a worm that thinks its a bird! I am the rightful owner of the Mystical Art! Not Him!" he yelled before he threw Fukushima across the floor. The man then breathed calmly before he walked over to the ninja.

"But that can be debated on a later date, besides I did not break in here just to kill you…oh no, no, no my young apprentice…you are going to help me kill Ron Stoppable…and then you can regain the honor that he had stolen from you" the man grinned widely as Fukushima glared at the man's words.

"That's not going to be easy, he has new friends and powerful allies on his side now. It wont be easy" the man smirked as he turned towards the door.

"That is why I have put together a little…cabal, in order to defeat Ron Stoppable. And with your help…" he said as he stretched his hand towards the boy. "…We will bring him to his knee's" he stared at the man's hand as he smirked at the boy.

"What say you, my apprentice?"

Fukushima only looked up as he smirked and grasped the man's hand in his own. Monkey fist grinned evilly as he pulled the boy up. He then turned to lone security camera as he pulled out his last shuriken.

"Tell Stoppable…that his time has come" and with that the monitor went dead and all there was static.

* * *

**And scene, well here it is Chapter II of Unstoppable. Sorry it took so long, but I only just got some time to write this story. Between University and a small case of writers block I have been swamped. But any please leave a review and feedback so that I can improve this story.**

**Masseffect-TxS out**


End file.
